Cat-Fox-Vixen
by Claradreamer
Summary: Vixen was raised by foxes ever since her father threw her off the cliff. Her family is asked to join the head foxes, but that risks exposing Vixen. Sacrificing everything, running away from the colony and living alone in the forest, Vixen and her family are found by a clan of cats. Vixen is renamed Vixenpaw and given a mentor. But is there more to this mentor than meets the eye?
1. Cast Away

Heatherfur woke up. Her kit, Foxkit, was gone. She stumbled out of the nursery and let out a wail of anguish. Meadowclan scent was everywhere.

"My kit!" Heatherfur yowled "Darkpelt stole my kit!"

Mountainstar came out of his den. He jumped onto the highrock.

"Cats of Snowclan! Darkpelt of Meadowclan has stolen Foxkit. If we go now, we might be able to meet him before he reaches Meadowclan borders!"

Mountainstar jumped off of the highrock. He dashed down the hill the Snowclan camp was one with a dozen warriors behind him. Heatherfur tore after them, muttering curses under her breath to Darkpelt.

"I see them!" A voice called out. _Don't worry my kit, I'm coming for you._

Darkpelt turned around. Eying the patrol of cats, he set down the kit and yowled "If I cant have this kit. No cat can!"

He picked up Foxkit and flung her off of the cliff. Heatherfur screamed and Darkpelt ran off. The cats of Snowclan tried to comfort Heatherfur, but she kept on crying out for her kit.

Their medicine cat Berryleaf, gave her a poppy seed and she fell asleep, dreaming of revenge on Darkpelt.

Meanwhile, the kit tumbled of the cliff, mewling and waving her paws like she was trying to fly. She was about to hit the hard, jagged stones at the bottom, but a gust of wind blew her off course into a bramble bush. Scraped, tired and hungry, she curled up and let the rain beat cruelly down on her.


	2. A New Sibling

A fox was scampering back to her den after hunting. She slowed down, tired near the bottom of a cliff. Mewling cries seemed to bounce off the rock and echoing everywhere.

Curious, the fox began to search for the source. There was a cub. A cub near a bramble bush, scraped and shivering in the cold. Curiously, the she-fox named Melody sniffed the small creature. She smelled like the Small foxes that always drove out her and her family.

Without thinking second thoughts, Melody picked up the little cub and carried her to her own den. When she arrived she called for her children who had just been named.

"Streak, Crimson! Look who I found"

"Another cub!" Crimson cried "What's her meat name"

"I haven't given her a meat name yet. We can only do that after she is done with milk"

"Then, what about her milking name"

"I don't know yet. We don't even know if we can keep her"

"Wait!" Streak interrupted "What if the Chief Reynard finds out!"

"We could be cast out of the colony!" Crimson cried.

"He won't find out. Don't worry. We'll find a new den. This one is already dirty."

"Where?" Streak and Crimson said in a hushed voice.

"Under a tree. Then, we'll have a secret chamber. This is where the cub will go. We'll disguise the entrance with moss or something"

"Cool!" Streak said.

"What about naming the cub? Her milking name?"

"Let's decide!" Streak shouted.

"Yip?"

"Red"

"No and no" Melody said.

"What about... Tail tip?"

"I like that!" Crimson said.

"Then Tail tip it is" Melody concluded.


	3. Make a Decision

Tailtip poked her nose out of her secret den. Her sister and brother, Crimson and Streak, were still sleeping. Melody looked like she was asleep. As quiet as possible, Tailtip sneaked out of the den.

Something pulled her tail! "ow!"

"Tailtip! You know you're not supposed to go out of the den until you've earned your meat name"

"When do I. I want to go out of the den!"

Melody laughed "When you can eat meat. That's in a few days"

"But I want it to be now" Tailtip whined "I want to get out of the den!"

Crimson and Streak woke up.

"Just wait" Crimson smoothed "Let's play for now"

"I want to play the attacking colony!"

"Okay. Streak will be the PathWalkers. The enemy. And we will be the SnowRunners!"

Tailtip sat down "Go outside of the den" she yipped "Then come in, filthy PathWalker!"

Streak walked outside the den. Tailtip ran inside her secret den and watched behind the moss.

"Three, two, one" she whispered. Then Streak burst into the den.

"I am Streak of the PathWalkers and I am here to take away this SnowRunner den!"

"Attack!" Crimson barked and Tailtip flew out of the moss. She bowled Streak over.

"SnowRunners win!" She yipped. Then Streak rolled around and Tailtip had to let go to aviod being squashed.

"PathWalkers with triumph!" He howled.

"No they won't!" Crimson gekkered. Streak and Crimson rolled around batting each other with their paws. Then they heard the rustling of leaves outside. They fell silent. Tailtip stared at the entrance.

"Into the den!" Melody hissed in a tone she had never used.

"Why-"

"Into the den!"

Tailtip plunged into her little den. She peeked out to see what was happening. A huge fox was in the entrance, blocking out some of the light. His head was held high and Tailtip's family were all sitting and bowing their heads.

"Cheif Reynard" Melody murmured "What brings you here?"

The huge fox leaped forward and slashed his claws against her muzzle drawing blood.

"Don't speak unless spoken to" He growled "I am sending you to the central dens. We need you for hunting. Since your cubs have their meat names, they can begin to hunt for themselves. They will learn in the Central Dens. You have a Moon cycle to prepare" With that he stalked off. Melody shuddered.

"Who was that?" Tailtip asked.

"He was Cheif Reynard, the cheif of our colony. He rules the SnowRunners. He rules us"

"Why?"

"Because he was chosen by the Elder healing fox. He leads"

"But why does he want us to go to the Central Dens? Doesn't he know I still have my milk name?"

"He doesn't know that you're alive. If he did, we'd be cast out of the colony and have to find a new one. And it's hard finding a new one"

"But if Melody hunts, I won't get milk, I'll stave! And my secret den! We might not have one their"

"Exactly" Streak cut in "they would find out about you"

"You can't leave me! I can't hunt! I don't even have my meat name! I'll die!" Tailtip whined

"I know" Melody said "We'll have to make a plan or run away. It's not an easy choice"

 **Hey everybody! I'm having a bit of writer's block so if you have an idea, put that down in your review. Also, for those who don't know, it says that "Crimson  
gekkered" Gekkered is past tense of gekkering, a sound a fox makes when they are fighting.**


	4. Far Away

"What should we do?" Crimson wailed "I don't want to leave Tailtip or run away"

Streak was pacing the den "Running away holds better options. But where to?"

"I know!" Tailtip piped up "There's a forest some where around here"

Melody threw a stern look at Tailtip "How did you know? Did you sneak out?"

Tailtip rubbed her paws together "Yes?" she whispered.

"Don't sneak out, the fennecins might get you. Or a hawk, badger or eagle!"

"What's a fennecin?" Tailtip asked. Melody sighed, trying to calm down.

"Fennecins are those small foxes of different colors. They always chase foxes out of their forest"

"Enough about fennecins! We decide what we are going to do!" Crimson barked "Run away or leave Tailtip!"

Tailtip's eyes grew huge "Don't leave me!" She whined "We can go into the forest and make a new den! And Then we can find another colony!"

"Tailtip's right!" Streak said "The forest is probably full of prey. We can make a den there and find a new colony when we're ready and got rid of our SnowRunner scent"

"Okay!" Melody agreed "Let's go"

Tailtip dabbed her paw at a large beetle

"What's this?" She asked for about the millionth time. Then a loud shriek cut through the air.

"A found a place for a new den!" It was Crimson. Tailtip dashed towards her. There was a tree. The dirt around it was soft but a little hard. The perfect denning spot! Melody and Streak appeared out of the bushes.

"Okay! Everyone line up" Melody took charge "A-a-a-n-d! Dig!"

All of them started digging at top speed. They finally finished at Sunfall. Tailtip stood back to look at the den.

"It's perfect!" She barked and jumped in the air. The den was bigger, but had a showing entrance.

"It's a bit, open" Streak said. They all thought.

"I know!" Crimson barked "We could use moss to cover our den!"

Streak disappeared into the bushes and emerged with a mouthful of moss. He placed it over the den's entrance, so it looked normal.

"Looks good!" Tailtip yipped sitting down.

"I'm going to hunt. You two watch over Tailtip. It's time for her meat name" Melody winked and vanished into the bushes.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. Still out of ideas. If you read the 3rd chapter (And hopefully you have) you should know what to do. And you probably know what a fennecin is (It's a cat)**


	5. The Fennicin

"This young pup has finished with milk and now ready for meat. Under the protection of the SnowRunners, she will now be known as Vixen"

"Yay!" Cried Tailtip, now known as Vixen. Crimson and Streak howled and Melody licked Vixen.

"Congradulations Vixen!" Streak barked "Now you can eat meat"

Melody brang out the bird she had hunted. Following the tradition, she took the tail, or tail feather in this matter, and buried it in Vixen's fur. Vixen gulped up the bird, leaving the head.

Crimson, Streak and Melody took the bird's head and painted Vixen with the blood. The celebration lasted all night.

Vixen was the first to wake up. There was a bird on the branch above their den. Remebering she could go out and follwing instinct, Vixen climbed the tree and leapt for the bird.

"Oof!' She landed on the branch and missed the bird.

"Vixen?" It was Crimson "How did you get up there? Foxes don't climb trees"

Vixen jumped down. Streak and Melody came out.

"It was so wonderful! Being in the tree. Jumping from branch to branch!"

Streak and Melody were staring at her.

"Vixen climbed a tree!" Crimson whispered to them.

"So? Can't you all climb trees?"

They all shook their heads. "Foxes don't climb trees. Fennicins and squirrels do"

"Maybe I'm half squirrel?" Vixen tried to joke. The joke fell flat. Crimson tried for a smile. Streak laughed nervously.

Just then they heard voices.

"Fennicins!" Melody hissed "Into the den!"

Streak, Vixen and Crimson leaped into the den as fast as they could. Melody came in straight after.

Vixen tried to listten closely.

"I think I smell fox" She heard a fenncin.

"They can scent us!" She whispered.

"Wait!" Crimson hissed "You can understand them?"

"Can't you?"

"No. What are they saying?" Melody asked.

Vixen listened again "They said that they can see us!"

Just then the fennicins burst into the den.

"Go away!" One hissed.

"Never!" Vixen shouted as fighting broke out. The fennicin paused.

"You can understand me?"

"Yes?"

The fennicin was about to say something, but it got bowled over by Streak.

"What areyou doing?" Streak shrieked "They're going to drivec us out!"

Vixen unfroze and swiped at a dark fennicin.

"Filthy fennicins!" She barked.

"We're not filthy!" It replied "You're the ones taking our prey. Foxes!"

"Stop!" A fennicin cried. The fighting paused. Streak, Crimson and Melody hissed and backed away.

"You, fox!" The fennicin said "You can speak like us, and understand us?"

Vixen hesitated. She looked back at her family. Melody caught her eye.

"Umm. Yes" Vixen said.

"Are you a cat?" Asked the fennicin.

"No!" Vixen was offended "I'm a fox!"

"No, you're a cat. Ready to become an apprentice. What's your name?"

"V-vixen. And I'm a fox!"

The fennicins eyes were softer.

"You're a cat. My name is Breezestar, of Meadowclan. Come" He turned around. "And bring your family"

 **I forgot to mention this, but when you're replying to my stories, please don't use texting slang (Like UR or GR8). I am not able to understand it and everything. By the way, the meat name ceremony, I got the idea for the rituals from Katheryn Lasky. She is the author of Gaurdians of Ga'hoole and Wolves of the beyond.**

 **The feather thing was from the first flight ceremony from the owls (Ga'hoole)**

 **The blood painting was from the wolf ceremony when an outflanker kills their first prey.**

 **I hope you enjoy my stories! I'm still having writer's block and now need ideas for all my stories.**


	6. The Camp

Vixen and her family followed the fennicin named Breezestar.

"This way to camp" he ordered. He turned and bounded across the meadow, leaving the forest behind. Vixen trotted after him, taking in everything. After they reached a rock Breezestar ordered them to stop.

"Vixen, tell your familiy to close your eyes. We can't have you seeing the way into camp"

"Why? afraid?"

"Just close your eyes" Breezestar growled. Vixen repeated the message to her family and they closed their eyes. A tail fell on her shoulder. Growling slightly, she then realized it was for leading.

"Get your filthy paws off of me, filthy fennicin!" Streak gekkered. Vixen opened her eyes. Streak was growling at a fennicin, who was hissing back. The fennicin's fur was spiked up.

"Mouse-brained foxes" Breezestar muttered under his breath. Vixen opened her mouth to say something back, but then closed it, remembering that Breezestar was clan leader.

"Streak! Stop! It's just trying to lead you!" Vixen barked. Streak calmed down.

"If I must" He growled. He closed his eyes and allowed the fennicin to put his tail on Streak. Vixen sighed and closed her eyes as well. After a while, they heard Breezestar.

"You can open your eyes now"

Vixen looked around her. Fennicins were everywhere. The shared prey, slept and brought back food.

"Umm. Hey" There was a fennicin right beside her. He was and orangeish ginger color. He has a white chest and tailtip.

"I think your family might need some help" He gestured to Streak, Crimson and Melody who were standing still with their eyes closed. More fennicins were around them, shouting at them to open their eyes.

"My name is Foxfrost by the way" He said in a half bark, half whine like way. Vixen stared.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Oh, that was a meow. It's how we normally talk" He said.

"Like this?" Vixen softened her bark. He shook his head.

"No. Almost. Like this" He meowed again.

"This?"

"Yep" He said "How do you bark"

"I'll teach you" She replied "Like a rough mew. Say 'Open your eyes'"

"Open you eyes" He meowed and barked.

"Try again, louder"

He tried again.

"That was just about a bark. Tell my family"

"'Open your eyes'" Foxfrost barked. Melody, Crimson and Streak opened their eyes.

"Cool!" Foxfrost exlaimed "I can speak fox!"

Vixen cuffed him playfully. "You still have to learn to gekker. And do an alarm bark. And a Vixen's scream"

"How much different ways do foxes speak!" Groaned Foxfrost.

"A lot. Like this is an alarm bark" Vixen raised her head and let out a series of short rapid barks.

"Woah!" Foxfrost widened his eyes "The closest we have to that is- is- I don't know"

"It is unique. The only other animal we know that has that are Barkers"

"Barkers?"

"Never mind" Vixen chuffed "Nice camp for fennicins by the way"

"Fennicins?" Foxfrost cocked his head.

"You are a fennicin. Right?"

"No" he said. "We're cats"

Vixen smiled.

"All Meadowclan cats. Gather around the season tree!"

Foxfrost started bounding away.

"Hey!" Vixen stumbled to keep up with him "Where are you going?"

He stopped.

"I feel it's your apprentice ceremony"


	7. Ceremony

Vixen and her family sat down on the fringes of the cats. Foxfrost sat down beside her and smiled.

"Today we have found 4 foxes in our territory!" Breezestar yowled. Murmures filled the air. Hushed whispers filled with amazement.

"And what did you do with them?" A cat yowled. "Did you claw them so hard, they took off running like a certain Snowclan?"

Cats laughed.

"No" Breezestar narrowed his eyes "We found that one of them was a cat"

Gasps filled the camp. "A cat?" Someone called out.

"Yes, a cat" Breezestar said "And we are going to have her apprentice ceremony today. Would Vixen please come up?"

Nervously, Vixen trotted up to the rock and turned to face the crowed of cats. They stared at her uncertain.

"Vixen, even though you weren't raised in the clan" He emphasized clan "You can still be made an apprentice. Vixen, do you promise to help the clan even at the cost of your life?"

Vixen looked at her family. They looked at her, trust in their eyes. "I do" Vixen whispered. Then she said it louder "I do"

 **Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is so short, but an apprentice ceremony can only be so long. I still need ideas.**

 **~Peace~**

 **Claradreamer**

 **(Oh and here's a picture:**

 **file:/localhost/Users/kids/Desktop/Screen%20Shot%202015-09-27%20at%209.59.34% )**


	8. A Note and The Rest of the Ceremony

HELP! IT'S AFTER ME! YOU NEED TO HELP ME! PLEASE! IT'S COMING FOR ME! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S GOT ME! THERE'S NO TIME. YOU NEED TO HELP ME! IT'S GOT ME. It's writers' block.

I need ideas for my story. I can't think up a good plot. I also need to finish Vixen's apprentice ceremony. If you have any ideas, that would be excellent. No matter how weird they are, I will try to fit them in somewhere. Now that I've gotten the idea finished, I'm going to finish the apprentice ceremony. And then go back to my screaming about writers' block because it's fun!

Here's the ceremony:

"Vixen, even though you weren't raised in the clan" Breezestar emphasized clan "You can still be made an apprentice. Vixen, do you promise to help the clan even at the cost of your life?"

Vixen looked at her family. They looked at her, trust in their eyes. "I do" Vixen whispered. Then she said it louder "I do"


	9. Leaving Already

**I'm going to postpone all my other stories and finish one at a time. This one was my third story to be written, so this'll be the third to be finished. Then it will be I'm a Black Cat and then Different to Special. I'm not going to continue Guess the Warrior (in Poems) unless you really want me too (because don't wanna disappoint my fans). Warrior Cat Generator Thingy Of Awesomeness, I will try to continue, updating everyone in a while. I might also take the story within it, and make it and actual individual one on fanfic. Sorry about changing the clan's tree to a rock. Anyway, I feel since I haven't been active on my account for a long time, I owe you an extra long chapter. Here we go, 923 words (approximately):**

"Great!" Breezestar curled his lips into a smile "your mentor will be Smokewhisper (ooh! Ominous name!). Smokewhisper, you are a great fighter and have courage no one could underestimate. I trust you to pass on these skills to Vixenpaw"

Only a few cats cheered. Her family smiled, not getting was was going on but recognizing it as a happy moment. Vixen-wait, she was Vixenpaw now- beamed inside.

"That black cat over there, he's your mentor. Go up to him" Breezestar whispered to him. Vixenpaw bounded down from the rock. Unsure what to do, she just stood in front of the massive black cat. Stiffly, he reached out his neck and touched her nose with his.

"Vixenpaw!" Foxfrost was among the only cats that cheered. Her family didn't know what was going on, but they understood it was a cause for celebration. They stamped their feet, traditional celebration style. The other cats looked at them strangely, Crimson shot an arrogant look back. Some cats recoiled.

Since the ceremony was over, Vixenpaw bounded over to her family.

"What were they doing?" "Why were they yowling" "Who was that black fennecin?" Streak and Crimson hit her with a storm of questions.

"Umm... Well, they have this system where you go through certain steps to become something called a warrior, I think."

"You mean like Milk name, Meat name, Hunter name"

"Sort of. But their system is weird, ours makes much more sense"

"Well, of course, they are fennecins"

Vixenpaw stiffled laughter.

"We have another matter on our paws" Breezestar called out across the clearing "as I said before, we fould a family of foxes, two cubs and and adult female. They are Vixenpaw's adoptive family, but they are still foxes. Therefore, they are banished from out territory, wether they go peacefully or not! We will keep Vixenpaw, but the foxes must go"

Vixenpaw gasped.

"What? What did he say?" Crimson asked. Vixen delivered the bad news to her family.

"What?" Streak growled "they dare"

Melody sighed. Just then, Foxfrost came up.

"Can you beleive Breezestar?" He said.

"Who's this dog-faced fennecin" Streak's fur bristled. Vixenpaw quickly made introductions, explaining how Foxfrost was on their side.

"Well, if he's your friend, then he's mine as well" Crimson said.

"What did she say?" Foxfrost whispered to Vixenpaw.

"She said that since you're my friend, then your her's as well"

"Cool!" Foxfrost mewed "I never thought I'd be friends with a fox!"

"Cool!" Streak said at the same time "I never though I'd be friends with a fennicin."

"Can he teach me how to speak fennecin?" Crimson asked, and eyed Foxfrost like she was inspecting a prize prey.

"I guess, want to ask him?" Vixenpaw asked. Crimson nodded. Vixenpaw whispered how to in her ear.

"Can you teach my hi to speck cat?" Crimson said. Foxfrost looked at her strangely.

"You want my to teach you how to speak cat?" Vixenpaw nodded, for Crimson's sake.

"Okay, tell her that mouse-brain is an insult?" Vixenpaw laughed and repeated it to Crimson.

"Why would you call anyone a mouse brain? Mice are delisious!"

"I have no idea" Vixenpaw shook her head.

"Hey, who are those cats and why are they heading towards us?" Streak made a worried wimper.

"One of them are Breezestar. The one who is forcing us apart. But, I don't want to leave you guys!"

"I know, what could we do?" Crimson said, her bark starting to turn into a whine.

"I could sneak out of camp! And visit you sometimes" Vixenpaw whined "I don't want to leave you"

"I think that's a great idea!" Crimson said "you can have a paw in both worlds. Everyone is happy. We get to visit you, they get a super tough fox, and you get to with us and be trained as a warrior!"

"Right!" Streak gekkered happily. Three large cats came up. Breezestar as well.

"Vixenpaw, tell your family the news and we'll get these creatures out of here"

Vixenpaw tried to keep her fur flat.

"Sure" she said through gritted teeth.

"They'll lead you out of the territoy, make sure to make your scent easy to follow, so I can find out where your den is"

Melody purred, a sounds foxes rarely make

"We'll meet you then". Streak, Crimson and Melody got to their feet and were escorted out of camp. Just before Crimson went out, she turned to look at Breezestar and harshly said, in perfect cat "mouse-brain". Then she shot him an arrogant look, a Crimson specialty, and strutted out of the camp.

 **So, what did you guys think? And who's your favorite character? So far, I'm debating between Crimson and Vixenpaw.**


End file.
